The keys
by SPUFFY FOR3V3R
Summary: Glory comes yce never gets cancer.Spike survives. Buffy realizes she's in love with Spike e monks make three kids out of the key and give them to Spike and Buffy as their own kids around the episode wrecked.Rated M just in case. I suck at summaries so please read.
1. Chapter 1

**summary-Glory doesn't come until the 8 years after season six. The monks find out about Glory around the episode Dead Things and split the key into triplets instead of just the and Spike still start seeing each other secretly after the musical. They give the keys to Buffy and spike as their kids, knowing they will do anything to protect their kids. Starts right after Buffy finds out she's pregnant with spike's kids. Dawn's still Buffy's sister, but not the never died. spike didn't die at the end of season 7 because Buffy didn't die fighting glory, so the first never showed up.**

Spike comes up the ladder wondering just why Buffy's at his crypt while it's looks at her happy looking face and asks, "What happened to make you so happy this time?"  
She smiles, looks at him and says, "You'll never guess what i found out today."  
"What did you find out that you have to tell me? Wouldn't you usually just go tell you friends?"  
"See that's the thing this is something we should tell them together, or i could tell them and they'll find out who later."  
"Still doesn't answer what has you all exited and why should we tell them together?"  
She takes a deep breath and says, "You're going to be a dad and I'm going to be a mom."  
Spike says "Wait. This doesn't make since. First off wouldn't you want me to stay out of your life if that happened and second off dead man walking here kinda can't reproduce so go tell it to whoever else you've been with, or if it's just a joke tell me the truth. He counts on his fingers as he lists the reasons he doesn't believe her.  
Buffy walks over to Spike pulls him to her a kisses him very passionately. What she says next surprises Spike, "I love you and you're the only one I've been with. Not to mention not only would i want you to be able to know your son or daughter, but I want you to stay with us. I'm not joking and i can prove it."  
"Ok luv. If I'm the only one you've been with and you really are pregnant I want to be a part of your lives and we should also look into prophecies about good and evil or vampire and slayer or light and dark having a kid together. Oh I know how to tell your friends, but after you do what ever it was you were going to do to prove it to me."  
"Ok. We'll look into prophecies and tell my friends after proving it to you."  
"Well let's go then."  
Buffy and spike walked down to the convenience store and after Buffy grabbed a pregnancy test headed back to spike's crypt. Buffy used the test and showed spike.  
"So, it's true." Spike stated then as a second thought asked, "And you haven't slept with anybody else?"  
"Yes it's true and no I haven't slept with anybody except you."  
"Ok so how about you tell your friends you're pregnant, but don't tell them who. Then let them patrol. You can come here and wait while I patrol so your friends don't get hurt or go home and wait with your Mum, pet. I'll tell them the rest of the story while patrolling, ok?"  
"Spike, you really think they'll believe you?"  
"Well, no probably not. Let's go tell them then."  
"Or, do what you said except I'll go on patrol with you."  
"Luv, if you get hurt-"  
Buffy interrupted him mid sentence, "I won't. Not only can i hold my own, but if something bad does happen you'll be there."  
"Ok then. Do you want to go home or stay here for a while or what?"  
"I'll go home and tell mom and Dawnie. Can you come with me and then I'll go tell my friends and meet you back here. Then we go on patrol and tell my friends who."  
"Yeah ok. let's go hope Joyce don't have an ax today." Buffy gave a small laugh at that and added, "And dawn doesn't decide you'd make a good fire starter."  
They walked to Buffy's home laughing and making jokes about things dawn and Joyce have done and how they hoped they wouldn't decide to do so one more time on the vampire boyfriend.  
When they got to Buffy's home she took on a serious look and said, "Now all the jokes we made let's hope nothing really happens."  
Joyce was glad to see Buffy was home and ok. She got a little worried when she saw the nervous looks on both her oldest child and the vampire standing behind her. She asked, "Buffy what's wrong."  
"Am i that obvious, mom."  
"Well luv, let's just tell her and get this over with," Spike says nervously  
"Ok here it goes, Mom I'm _Pregnantwithspikeskid_. She said the last part as fast as possibly hoping her mom wouldn't get too mad.  
"WHAT!?How did this happen? He didn't rape you did he?When did you find out?Were you planning on telling me soon?Did you only tell me because i pointed out that you looked nervous? Joyce was pissed and curios, so she bombarded them with questions.  
"Joyce ,please don't hit me with an ax for saying this, but can you calm down sit down and let us explain?" Spike tried not to freak out and asked Joyce.  
"Yeah please mom and no he didn't rape me. I'm going to go get dawn so she knows too. Don't kill spike while I'm gone."  
"OK"  
"Dawn can i talk to you"  
Yeah, just a sec."  
Dawn opened the door to reveal a Buffy who looked like she was about to cry.  
"Buffy, what's wrong?"  
"Still that obvious am i ?"  
"Yeah, now answer the question."  
"Ok. Don't hate Spike,but I'm pregnant with his child."  
"So, it's not his fault it's both of yours and I'm gonna be an aunt?"  
"Yes, now let's go down stairs spike and i were gonna explain it to you and mom."  
"Ok"  
They spent the next ten minutes telling Joyce and Dawn about how they've been seeing each other for 3 months and today she did a pregnancy test and came up positive.  
"So, go tell your friends and I'll meet you at my crypt ok Luv?"  
"Yeah. Then we can tell them whose child it is okay?"  
"Ok, Love you Buffy."  
"Love you, too Spike."  
Spike walked away very surprised.  
Everybody turned to see Buffy walk into the magic box.  
Xander asked, "What's up Buff?"  
"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.  
Everyone said, "Who?We had no idea you even had a boyfriend." they said it all together and  
Buffy just replied, "You'll find out soon and can you patrol? i don't want to risk the life of my child," she lied because she knew nothing would happen cause spike would be there.  
"Oh. Ok, we...we can patrol tonight assuming your not joking," Willow said and gave her a hopefully look hoping she was just joking.  
"Thanks and no Willow I'm not joking."  
"Ok"  
"Bye"  
"Bye" The entire room chorused  
"Spike?"  
"Yeah."  
"ready to go surprise the hell out of my friends?"  
"Suppose so."  
When spike could tell they were close he had Buffy hide and told her the plan.  
"What are you doing dead boy?"  
"Same as you. Patrolling."  
"Buffy sent us to patrol. She said we'd find out who her child's father was later, but we needed to patrol cause she's pregnant. So, you might as well get over her and find a new obsession."  
"Well maybe her being pregnant will make me try harder."  
Buffy chose that time to walk out of the shadows and said, "Not to mention one he has a good reason to try harder and two he's not obsessed he's in love just like me. Just telling you Xander the father is standing right in front of you."  
"Really where?"  
Buffy and Spike both roll their eyes at his stupidity. "Spike's the father Xander and before you ask no he did not rape me and you cannot kill him. Not only do I want him in his child's life, but I want him in _my_ life."  
"But Buff-"  
That's as far as Xander got before Buffy was in front of him "but what Xander but you don't like spike? But why couldn't it be you or angel? What? I want Spike and i love spike and you cannot do anything to change my mind."She spat at him.  
"Buffy calm down you don't want to hurt your friends. You'll just regret it later."  
"I know"


	2. Chapter 2

5 months later  
"Spike, I have a check up tomorrow morning I have to go to sleep and you should sleep too. Cause your going to be there with me right?"  
"Yeah love let's go to sleep"  
next morning  
"spike, I'm so nervous."  
"i know luv and it will be alright"  
" can you come back with us it's time to find out whether it's a boy or girl today."  
"Ok, come on William"  
"right behind you, luv"  
they put the gel on her stomach and pulled up the screen.  
"Well looks like you guys are having you like to know the genders?"  
"Yes" Spike and Buffy said in unison  
"Looks like you are having two little boys and one girl."  
They both smiled at each other  
4 months later  
"Spike!"  
Spike comes running through the door. "I'm here luv came as soon as i found out you were in labor." He says panting for unneeded air.  
Spike walks over to Buffy and Buffy grabs his hand and squeezed it hard enough to break a human's bones.  
"The first ones a girl"  
After the doctor told them what the first one was they continued to have buffy give birth to the other two.  
"This ones a boy now i need you to push"  
The doctor told them what the second one was and then they continued having buffy give birth to the last one.  
With a howl of pain Buffy gave birth to her third child and second son.  
"it's another boy." The doctor announced. The doctors left and got all three children cleaned up. When they came back they handed the girl to Buffy and the two boys to spike.  
"What should we name all of them?"  
"how about Stormy for the girl and Jace for the first-born of the boys and Will for the second born of the boy?"  
"Well I think Stormy is fine and will is fine but I don't know about Jace."  
"How about Zach?"  
"Zachery?"  
"ok Zachery."  
"Well that didn't take as long as i expected"  
"So then Stormy, Zachery, and Will."  
"Sounds Good."


	3. Chapter 3

8 years later  
"Morning Dad, Mum.", Stormy said as she walked in the kitchen early in the morning for school.  
"Good morning, sweetie," replies Buffy.  
"Morning, princess," replies spike.  
"So, where are those brothers of yours?" asks Buffy  
"Upstairs. They're still getting dressed mom," replies Stormy  
"I'll get them," says Spike heading for the stairs  
"Thanks," Buffy replies  
"Zachery, hurry up!" Spike yells through his second child born's bedroom door  
"Just a minute, dad," replies Zachery  
"Will, hurry up!" Spike yells to his child born's door  
"Just a minute, dad," replies Will.  
Will comes out of his room first.  
"Morning, dad. Mum and big sis downstairs?"  
"Yeah, you best get down there too. I'm gonna try to get your big brother out of his room."  
"Why do i have to go down there and wait? Can't i help you get Zachery out of bed?"  
"Yeah okay, you can help me, but then right down the stairs okay?"  
"Yeah I promise dad."  
"Zachery Liam Pratt, Get your butt up out of bed and get dressed!" Spike yells at his middle child  
"I'm up," complains Zachery  
"Get dressed or i'll pull you out of bed and put your clothes on you," threatens Spike  
"Yeah then i'll tell everyone at school that dad had to pull you out of bed and put your clothes on you," Will tries to help.  
"Fine," Zachery finally gets out of bed and gets dressed."Mum and sis downstairs?"  
"Yeah." Spike and Will say in unison  
"I wasn't asking you Will. I was asking dad." says Zachery  
"Zachery behave and be nice to your 'lil brother."  
"Fine," Says Zachery with an attitude  
"Watch your attitude Zachery," Says spike. Spike then swoops both of his sons up and carries them down the stairs to their mom.  
"Here you go two 'lil boys who didn't want to get up this morning."  
"Thank you, for getting them up this morning."  
"Will, grab your jacket you too Zachery. Stormy put your jacket on, it's cold outside," Says buffy  
After they all get their jackets on Buffy tells them to "Go ahead and get in the vehicle and it's Will's turn to sit up front."  
They walk outside and buffy watches them til they get in the vehicle. "Love you Spike i'll be home shortly i have to get them to school."  
"Love you, too buffy see you when you get home." Spike and buffy kiss and then buffy goes to the vehicle and gets in the driver seat. 


	4. Chapter 4

They got to school and buffy told them all, "Have a nice day you guys love you all."  
"Love You, too, mom," all three children said in unison.  
When Buffy got home Spike was waiting for her on the couch.  
"Hullo, Luv"  
"Spike, will you walk over here?"  
"Why?"  
"Just because."  
Spike stood up and walked over to Buffy, and buffy imideatly pulled him to her smashing her lips against hands roaming his back and his moving along her sides. She pulls away to breath resting their forheads together.  
"We should talk to mom about watching the kids this weekend later," buffy says to spike  
"We will, luv, but right now let's continue to do what we were about to do."  
"mmm...I agree."  
Smiling he picks her up and takes her upstairs to their room. He gently places her on the bed, then pulls her shirt over her head letting her do the same to him and take his shirt off, before unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off her legs. Then he unbuckles his belt and slides his pants off. He then joins her on the bed and takes off her black lace undoes the clasp on her bra and takes that off as his head Spike gives buffy a paaionate kiss. Then he kneels between her legs he licks her inner thigh and then the other side too. His tongue circling around, but deliberatly not getting where she really wants.  
"Spike, please, oh god, i want you,so bad."  
"Just a vampire, luv not a god"  
"I want you inside me spike"  
Moving up her body spike lines himself up with her and slides in.  
"So what lil will you gonna just stand there and cry" Liam, one of Will's classmates asks  
"Well, first off why don't you go pick on someone your own size," says Zachery  
"And second off he's not crying," says Stormy  
"Oh, and what if he was all three of you would go running back to your mommies and daddies?"Asks Liam  
"Well, one no, and two all have same parents incase you couldn't tell," says Zachery  
Liam then runs up to him and punches him hard enough to send him flying back into the wall. When Stormy takes a defenseif stance between her little brother and Liam, Liam punches her between the eyes and knocks her out. Walking away he says, "Now, are you gonna go crying to your mommy and daddy?" Witch only served to piss Will off. He runs with the speed only a slayer or vampire should have. And punches Liam hard in the back sending liam flying forward.  
"Actually, i was thinking more about beating you to a bloody pulp," replies Will  
"Well well well, look who actually got some guts." said liam.  
"Well, Well, Well, look who's being dumb and trying to forget that i'm actually capable of doing something," Retorts Will.  
"You know kid you got guts, too bad i'm gonna have to put them to waste by killing you."  
"Now, now Liam it's not my guts you should worry about. You should worry about rather you have a brain or just go with what your gut tells you."  
"Right so answer this why will i need brains?"  
"To beat me," says will throwing the first punch to liam's face.  
Liam's pissed after that, so he throws a punch at Will who let's everything his mum and dad have ever taught him about self-defence and ducks the punch putting one of his own into liams stomach, sidestepping another punch. Throwing one to liams side and jumpin over a sliding foot that's trying to trip him and kicking liam in the chest.  
The teacher comes out the door and pulls both boys to the princeable's office then asked about the other two in the boys tell the truth and the princable calls Liam's parents first. Then calls buffy and spike about Will and the other two being punched to a wall and knocked out or just knocked out.  
"Is this william?"  
"I need either you or Will's mother to come to the school or both of you perferebly both of you."  
"All will be explained when one or both of you get here."  
*ring ring ring*  
"Hullo?"  
"Yes"  
"Why"  
"Ok, we'll be there in a bit."  
"buffy we have to go to the school. They wouldn't tell me why over the phone just said one or both of us needed to be there."  
"Ok, fine let's get dressed and go."  
After buffy and spike got dressed they got in the car spike sitting so he was sheilded from the sun and buffy driving.  
"Yes another boy at school was bullying Will and then when the other two stuck up for him he picked on them then punched Zachery and he went flying to a wall knocking him out. Liam then knocked out Stormy. He made a comment and it set Will off and he started fighting verbaly first, but when Liam threw the first punch Will ducked it and continued on with the fight. We sent Liam home, too and he's probably badly bruised your son punches very hard."  
"Ok, we'll take them all home."  
"Will come on you have to walk to the car cause we have too cary your big sis and brother."  
"Yeah, i know and i'm sorry mum and dad."  
"It's okay we'll talk about it some more later."  
"ok dad."


	5. Chapter 5

After they got home they took Zachery and Stormy to their rooms and put them on their beds. Then they had Will sit on the couch and explain.

Will explained exactly what happened and Buffy told him, "it's ok this time, but next time don't get in a fight like that."

"Ok mum, i won't."

"Do you want something to eat?" asks Spike

"Yes"

"Ok, come on we'll see what we got in the kitchen."

"Ok, dad."

"You want some cereal?"

"Sure."

Spike got him some cereal just as Buffy walked in the kitchen. Zachery came down looking a little dizzy, and Spike immediately when to help steady him.

"How you doing?"

"Little dizzy. What happened after I hit the wall?"

"Liam hit Stormy between the eyes and she passed out as well. Then he was walking away and asked 'you gonna go cry to your mummy and daddy now' i told him well actually i was thinking about beating you to a bloody pulp. He swung for my head but i ducked it, and hit him in the stomach, he threw another punch for me, but i sidestepped it and punched him in the side. He tried to trip me, but i jumped over his foot and kicked him in the chest, then the principle came out and called Liam's mum and dad and then our mum and dad." explained Will.

"Wow, good job Will."

"Yeah, he made some other comments, and a made some other comebacks." replies Will.

Then there was a knock at the door, Buffy went to open it and was surprised at who was there.

**I'd love some reviews sorry this chapter's so short and i would've posted sooner but i was kinda busy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry i haven't been posting i got distracted writing another story that I'm gonna be posting soon.i'd still love some reviews. i haven't gotten any so just putting that out there.**

* * *

"Angel?"

"yeah, Buff. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you are not Angel. You're Angelous.".

"Good job, Buff. You got something right for once."

"I have gotten a lot of things right. Like letting you leave, getting with Spike, leaving Riley, having kids with Spike, and killing you last time."

"Well, letting me leave right. Getting with Spike wrong. Leaving Riley right. Having kids with Spike I'm calling your bluff. Killing me wrong."

"Whatever. I can do whatever I want and I'm gonna shut this door and go back to the kitchen now." following words with action she slammed the door in his face and went back to her lover and two sons.

"Angel?" asks Spike

"Angelous." answers Buffy

"Great so he lost his soul and you probably just pissed him off."

"Yeah well, I really don't care. He thinks he can tell me what to do and I'm not gonna have it."

"Well lets hope he'll walk right back out of your life."

"Let's hope."

"Mum, who's Angel or Angelous?" asks Zachery

"My ex, you're dad's relative." answers Buffy

"What's going on down here?"asks Stormy entering the room

"Mum's ex showed up." answers Will

"Oh. You're not leaving dad for your ex are you, mum?"

"No, sweetie. I'll never leave your dad. No matter what."

"Good." All 3 children say in unison.

* * *

**I'm once again sorry this chapter is so short, but i didn't really have time to work to much on it. I'd love a couple reviews. I'll try to start posting longer chapters.**


End file.
